Unseen
by MiasoKitsune
Summary: Shane meets a beautiful girl named Claire, a weapons-dealer. She seemed to just pop up, with no one knowing who she is. She knew Alyssa Collins, and knows Jason Ross and Sam Glass. How did the three  Eve, Michael, and Shane.   not know about her?


Alternate beginning, (Yeah, yeah, it's usually an alternate ending) hope you like, randomly felt the urge to write this at 3am.

Frigging Redbull, man.

Chapter 1

Shane, third person POV.

I walked to meet them, Michael and Eve by my side. I've never bought weapons from them before, but my dad says they have the best. We definitely need the best.

It was a little before dark out, just light enough to be vamp free, just dark enough to be unseen. We had agreed to meet in the alley by the Day's house. Everyone knows not to go down the alley, but it won't be a problem; the guy we are meeting with is the vamp who attacks there. As much as I hate buying from vamps, I hear it's worth it.

I stood a little straighter as I saw to shadowed forms emerge from a trap door. As there details came into focus I judged the threat level.

And was shocked to find one form was just a short, cut, human girl. She had pink and white hair, pale skin, (Though not vampire pale) eyes covered my large sunglasses, and a petite body. I doubted she was taller than about five-and-a-half feet tall. Next to her was the vampire, who was wearing miss-match boots, a Hawaiian shirt, and jeans. He had a wild look in his eyes that I didn't like, and he looked about twenty. His hand was around the waist of the girl, who looked about sixteen, protective and possessively. That pissed me off. Even if he wasn't over a hundred years old, that'd be wrong. Even if he wasn't a vampire it would be wrong. Just something about that cute girl being wrapped in his arm made me want to forget the weapons and stake him.

"Hello," the vamp said. "I am Myrnin." He bowed slightly at the waist and then looked at the girl, as if for approval. She shook her head slightly, before sticking out her hand for Eve to shake. Eve shook it without hesitating, beaming a little. What the hell? Then I noticed the girl was wearing a Korn shirt, one of Eve's favorite bands. I sighed internally.

The girl looked over at the vampire, Myrnin, in a look that said _now you try._

He put his hand out to Michael, who shook it with a look of reservation. Myrnin looked back at the girl, who patted his head adoringly. _Good boy._

"I am Claire." She informed us. "What can I help you with?"

Eve and Michael looked at me, in an obvious this-is-your-specialty kinda way. I addressed the human only. "Frank Collins told me you sold silver bombs."

The vampire tried to explain the scientific name for it when Claire interrupted, "Sweetie, he has _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Myrnin looked confused so Claire added, "Illiterates."

"I don't know what that means," I said. "But I take offense to it."

Claire gave Myrnin a _You see? _Look which made Myrnin snort.

"Yes," he said mockingly. "We have 'silver bombs'." The way he said it made me feel stupid. Claire rummaged around in a book-bag at her waist. She pulled out a few of the objects my dad had shown me. She held them out for me to take, but withdrew them when I reached for them.

"Before we give these to you," she said, business like, "You have to agree not to use them on the following vampires: Myrnin, Founder Amelie, her second-in-command Oliver, Samuel Glass, or the Goldman family."

Michael blinked. "Sam?"

Claire tilted her head. "Yes. He is a friend of mine. I don't mind the death of vampires, but I don't consider him a vampire. He is a person."

"I know. He's my grandpa."

Claire smiled a little. "That's funny. I know all three of your families, then."

Ironic, I thought. Wait…

"You know my family?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, you're Jase's sister, right?"

"Uh….yeah. I am."

Claire smiled sadly. "I miss him." She said softly.

Eve was about to say something but a look I couldn't read flickered across Claire's face and she looked over to me. "I knew Lyss to."

"What?" was my brilliant response.

"Alyssa Collins," Claire smiled. "She was one of my only friends."

"She never mentioned you."

Claire flinched. "I doubt she considered me _her_ friend. She was just nice to everyone." Claire looked down. "Even when people didn't deserve her kindness." She said softly. She snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked at us. "Fifty bucks each. And you still need to agree."

"I agree," Michael said immediately.

"I agree." Eve echoed.

"The Founders' name is Amelie?" I asked.

"Yup. Do you agree or not, Shane Collins?"

I felt something weird stir inside me when she said my full name. "Yeah," I said weakly. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I agree."

"How many do you want?"

"How many you got?"

She opened her book-bag and showed me. It was full to top with different weapons. Knifes, bombs, guns, squirt-guns….and shoes?

"What's up with the shoes?" Eve asked.

Claire pulled them out of the bag and slammed the heels of the black boots together three times. Blades slashed out of all four sides.

"Dorothy goes Gangsta," she said with a crooked smile. "Made them myself."

Still staring at the boots, I grabbed my wallet and handed the whole thing to her. "I want it all."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Later on Eve wondered aloud how she never noticed the girl around Morganville. It was a small tow, and, with her pink hair, she should have stood out.

I had wondered the same thing. Surely if I'd seen someone as gorgeous as her, my horny-teenage-male brain would remember.

The next day, I found out why.

**You like?**


End file.
